


I Can't Help, But Check On Him, He Is My Everything, Tani:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e09 Make Me Kai (Death at Sea), Established Relationship, Exposure, Family, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Quarantine/Quarantined, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Talking, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After being rescued, & quarantined in the hospital, Danny had to make sure that everything was okay with Steve, & that he was comfortable, while he rests, He talks to Tani, while he rests, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Can't Help, But Check On Him, He Is My Everything, Tani:

*Summary: After being rescued, & quarantined in the hospital, Danny had to make sure that everything was okay with Steve, & that he was comfortable, while he rests, He talks to Tani, while he rests, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Tani Rey was relieved that the hellish experience on the yacht was over, They were exposed to the virus, & were quarantined at the hospital. She also that everything could get back to normal, & she could continue to focus on her future, which made her happy, Happier than she ever had been. She saw that Junior Reigns, Her new friend, & possible member on the taskforce, was resting after he jumped into the water, & helped Steve recover the antidote.

 

He was resting comfortably, & so the ex-lifeguard covered him lightly, & kissed him on the top of his head, "Rest up, My Friend, & Have pleasant dreams", she tiptoed out of the room, so she wouldn't disturb him, while he is sleeping. She smiled, as she saw that Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is checking on his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

The Beautiful Woman cleared her throat, & said with a smile, "Checking on him again ?", as she made her way into the room. He turned & smiled at her, "Yeah, I can't help but check on him, Tani, He's my everything," & as he said this, He kissed the top of his head, & they went off to the side, where they sat at a table, & had a nice talk.

 

"Despite everything that he did, I know that you guys care for each other deeply, It shows, You balance it out, Cause it's what makes you successful", Tani pointed it out, "Yeah, It does, You will find it someday, I think you found it with Junior", he said teasingly, & she lightly slapped his arm, as he said this.

 

"No, We are just good friends now, If it does turn into something, Then it would be great, If not, It's fine too, Cause we won't be heartbroken", as she relaxes, & leans against Danny, & he holds her, as they talked for the rest of the time. An hour, Steve calls out, "Danno ?", & the Five-O Commander was blurred eyed, as he looked around for him. "Coming, Super Seal", as he looked at the former seal.

 

"Well, That is my cue, I am gonna read a book, & I will see you later", she kissed Danny on the cheek, "Right back at ya, Doll", as he returned the kiss, & then they went on their separate ways, The Blond went to check on his man, & hopes that he could put him to sleep again.

 

The End.


End file.
